Jang Wonyoung
Pink, Candy Pink, Bright Pink |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 1 year 2 months |original_grade = B |reevaluation_grade = B |final_rank = 1 |age = |birthday = August 31, 2004 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 169.2 cm |weight = 47 kg |years_trained = 1 year 2 months |original_rank = B |reevaluation_rank = B }}Jang Wonyoung (장원영) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Starship Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #1 on the finale making her the center of IZ*ONE. Career & History On October 29, 2018, Wonyoung made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rollin' Rollin'" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta"(2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) AKB48 B-Sides * "Hitsuzensei" (Jiwaru DAYS) (Center with Miyawaki Sakura) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Appearances * YDPP - Love It Live It (2018) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional Jang Wonyoung IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Jang Wonyoung Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Jang Wonyoung Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Jang Wonyoung Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Jang Wonyoung COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Jang Wonyoung I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Wont You Kiss" (1) Jang Wonyoung Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Wont You Kiss" (2) Jang Wonyoung HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Jang Wonyoung HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Yuri and Wonyoung HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Jang Wonyoung Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Jang Wonyoung Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Jang Wonyoung Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Jang Wonyoung Vampire Promo 2.jpg|"Vampire" (2) Jang Wonyoung BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Jang Wonyoung BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Jang Wonyoung BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Jang Wonyoung BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Jang Wonyoung Produce 48.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 1.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 2.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 3.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 4.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 5.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 6.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 7.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 8.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 9.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 10.jpg Jang Wonyoung Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 스타쉽ㅣ장원영ㅣ푸른 바다와 맑은 하늘같은 청량미 가득! @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ장원영(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ장원영(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ김도아(에프이엔티)+장원영(스타쉽) - ♬우주를 줄게 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ장원영(스타쉽) vs 안유진(스타쉽) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 스타쉽 안유진, 조가현, 장원영 ♬Wings @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장원영 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장원영 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장원영 - Ariana Grande ♬Side To Side @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Side to Side Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장원영 - ♬Rollin′Rollin′ @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rollin' Rollin' Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 스타쉽 - 장원영 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 장원영 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Jang Wonyoung FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON||La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 장원영 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Jang Wonyoung FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.8|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) 입덕직캠 아이즈원 장원영 직캠 4K ‘라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)’ (IZ*ONE Jang Wonyoung FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.08|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (3) MPD직캠 아이즈원 장원영 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Jang Wonyoung FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE